NOTICIERO FANFICTION
by TAti BlaKk
Summary: un pequeño noticiero donde les contaran sobre lo que ocurre en bajoterra advertencia: esenas románticas incluidas
1. noticias

En el estudio de la canal 17 en la televisión de bajoterra eran las 12:30 del día así que empezó el noticiero para avisar lo bueno y lo malo que pasaba en las cavernas

edan: hola a todo el público de bajoterra

crix: muy buenas tardes les traemos muchas noticias

edan: les traemos choques y mas choques en la carrera 38 de la caverna 45 después de un derrumbe en la caverna rocosa –miro triste hacia la camina por lo sucedido

después de pasar todos los segmentos solo quedaba el de chisme chisme donde contaban sobre bolsos,parejas,ropa,babosas y muchas cosas mas

CHISME CHISME

Estaban de nuevo edan y crix con su compañera romina quien con ella molestarían a todas las parejas las mas populares y a las mas discretas por supuesto

Edan: que bueno volver a verlos la pareja numero 1 es para eli shane y trixie sting señoritas –sonríe

Romina: asi es edan por hay nos dijieron o vimos a la feliz pareja en su primera cita en el cine slug abrazados

criXar: quien manda a trixie por pedir la película de terror

edan: nadie pero creo que ya se porque – pensó el chico sus compañeras pensaron igual que su amigo (el que entiende entiende)aparecen el shane y la sting abrazados " felices"

romina : ahora sigamos la pareja número 2 es para twist y karem damas y cabellos –aplaudió riéndose mostrando en la pantalla donde estaban besándose ,edan solo los miraba con asco mientras que las chicas con awwww -la gran mayoría se pregunta donde están no es cierto –su amigo y amiga se miraron y asintieron –pues estaban en el mas lujoso y exclusivo restaurante de bajoterra BALA DE CUPIDO

twist: espero que te aya gustado la cena –con eso le dio un beso

karem: si pero el postre fue el mejor-le devolvió el beso

criXar: bueno mi turno la parejita numero 3 es para Billy y pili –muestra la pantalla a Billy con una caja de chocolates entregándosela a la chica quien estaba sentada en una sabana en el suelo relajada

pili: gracias por hacer esto –lo abrazo

Billy: no hay de que

edan: sigamos no puedo con esto tan cursi –se cruzo de brazos – la pareja número 4 es más ni menos que de kord y akyra – la pantalla muestra donde el troll está en un árbol volteado gracias a una trampa de su novia akyra

-kord: me ayudas a bajar –miro a la chica

-aky: si me das un beso con todo gusto-le corto la soga y empezaron a darse besos

romina : ultima pareja señoras y señores el caballero y Tatiana –aparece en la pantalla la chica sacando unos diamantes de una joyería mirando a cada lado si no venia nadie en eso el caballero la asusta por detrás coguiendola de la cadera llevándosela lejos del lugar sin las joyas(esperen como que estoy aquí bueno toco porque )

caballero: me dijiste que no robarías mas-miro a la chica acorralándola donde estaba su meca-caballo

Tatiana:te dije que no robaría mas pero no te dije cuando-en eso cintio los labios del cazarecompenzas

Crix: awwww bueno estas fueron-paro un momento

Todos:las parejas de hoy bueno dia

**QUE TAL LE PARECIO **

**ARRR ARRRR X3 **

**Un abrazo puntiagudo de babosa punzante**

**Bye bye nya nya auuuu **


	2. elixie

Temperance-Sunlight y Guest muchas gracias por esta buenísima idea así que está dedicada para ustedes dos :D …otra cosa escribí riéndome estoy muerta de la risa no se porque me estoy riendo Con ustedes y para los chismosos aquí está la segunda parte

TRIXIE & ELI

Estaban tranquilos caminando de la mano en dirección al refugio en eso trixie le lanza un pedazo de algodón de azúcar en la cara el chico no se dejaría hacer eso asi que la abrazo cogiéndole su rostro untándola toca como el

Trix: eso no es justo –se cruza de brazos

Eli : no te quejes mejor vamos rápido al refugio sabes que pronto no puede quedarse solo y mas esta a punto de empezar nuestro programa favorito –con las últimas palabras el shane fue empujado por su novia quien empezó a correr para llegar primero el shane igualmente la siguió para no quedarse atrás y perderse el programa

Minutos después…

Estaban cansados de correr pero llegaron a tiempo asi que se sentaron en el sillón mas grande para ellos dos hay vieron a pronto relajado viendo el noticiero

Pronto : llegaron a tiempo ya va a empeza- empezaron a mirar la tele en eso escucharon algo poniéndolos nerviosos

XX: que bueno volver a verlos la pareja numero 1 es para eli shane y trixie sting señoritas –sonríe

XX: asi es edan por hay nos dijieron o vimos a la feliz pareja en su primera cita en el cine slug abrazados

XX:quien manda a trixie por pedir la película de terror

XX:nadie pero creo que ya se porque – pensó el chico sus compañeras pensaron igual que su amigo (el que entiende entiende)aparecen el shane y la sting abrazados " felices"

Con eso los chicos se ven todos asustados no podían creerlo su primera cita estuvo grabada por el programa que ven todos los de bajoterra su relación ya no seria mas secreto ,trixie solo estaba mas roja que su cabello mejor dicho como una babosa fandango o carnero

Eli: t-tri-i-xie- es-o-s so-som-mos no-no-sotr-os-señalo la bantalla también sonrojado como su novia "secreta" la chica solo asintió nerviosa

**BUENO YA QUE ESTOY SUFRIENDO UN ATAQUE DE RISITIS LES DEJO ESTE PEDASO **

**NO ME DEMORARE EN SUBIR EL SIGUIENTE PEDASO LOS CORTE TODOS ASI QUE LES DEJE SOLO CON ELIXIE **

**PREGUNTA :**

**CUAL ES TU COMIDA FAVORITA ….ME ENCANTA EL PURE DE PAPA CON SALCHICA Y CARNE CON MAYONESA TAMBIEN CON LIMONADA **

**UN ABRAZITO CANTADO DE BABOSA SLIRENA**

**BYE BYE NYA NYA AUU AUUU**


	3. twistem

**KAREM & TWIST**

Estaban en un rincos sin luces solos con 2 velas rojas y hermoso ramo de rosas del mismo color que las velas hay estaba las feliz pareja twist solo la mirándo con un deseo profundo (ese deseo no lo escribiré)ya se estaba poniendo eso muy aburrido el solo mírela y mírela la chicas te estaba aburriendo mucho

Karem: oye twist porque no nos vamos ya se esta haciendo un poco tarde no crees –iso despertar al chico de su transe-y mira ya casi no hay personas aquí-los 2 miraron a los lados solo estaban 4 parejas en el restaurante

Twist: si vámonos te llevo a tu casa –hablo muy cortes el joven ayudando a la "dama" a levantarse de la silla (creo que estar con el caballero ayudo algo al novio de karem lol)

Caminaron un rato mejor dicho un buen rato jugueteando y saltando por el lugar faltaban una cuadra y llegarían a la casa de la chica pero algo los detuvo ,miraron atravez de una ventana que ya estaba el noticiero solo se dectuvieron cuando vieron una imagen de los 2 en el restaurante que estuvieron hace 3 horas

**EN LA PANTALLA**

Una chica con un vestido negro con solo una tira ,unos tacones altos negros,el cabello suelto ella era karem a su lado un chico con un esmoquin era mas ni menos que twist ,hay aparece un video mostrando a la parejitha

twist: espero que te aya gustado la cena –con eso le dio un beso

karem: si pero el postre fue el mejor-le devolvió el beso

**AFUERA**

Estaban realmente sonrojados no podían creerlo ambos se miraron y no podían creerlo solo se sonreían nerviosos en eso la familia de la casa sale a verlos los mas pequeños solo los voletiaron las personas solo se reian (jajaaja me imagino jajaja) los adolecentes salieron corriendo a la casa de ka para no ser mas voletiados

**MUY CORTO LO SE PERO NO E TENIDO TIEMPO DE ESCRBIR EL "HERMOSO" Y SENSUAL COLEGIO NO ME A DEJADO *POSE DRAMATICA* ES QUE ME DEJAN MUCHAS TAREA **

**PERO BUENO SOLO DIRE QUE YA SOLO ME FALTA UNA SEMANA DE ESTUDIO Y SALGO A VACACIONES WIIII ….NO ME MATEN POR AVERME DEMORADO POR ESCRIBIR A SI **

**UN ABRAZITO VOLADOR DE BABOSA ZIPPER **

**BYE BYE NYA NYA AUU AUUU **


	4. crixc

**MUAJAJAJAJA ESTA PRINCESA VOLVIO RECARGADA Y CON MAS IDEAS PARA MOLESTAR A MIS FANFICTERAS FAVORITAS MUAJAJAJAJA ASI QUE CRIX ALISTATE PORQUE ESTA CHICA TE SONROJARA Y KAREM TE SUMPLANTERA**

**EN LA CAVERNA OBJETIVO**

una chica jugaba con las babosas a su alrededor esa chica era crixar con su babosa enigma mo,la babosa solo se le escondia a cada rato mientras que ella la buscaba cuando miro una sombra asercarsele

en eso supo quien era el que la oservaba a lo lejos ,crix solo le lanzo una demoledora tirandolo al suelo

crixar: que quieres y que haces aquí – pregunto apuntandole con su lanzadora cargada el chico solo saco un ramo de flores ella solo quedo viendo el ramo – lo ciento C c es que tu sabes que no me gustan mucho que me "sorprendan"- iso comillas con los dedos para que entendiera lo que trataba de decirle a el chico

Cc: te gustan crix es bueno queria decirte si querias salir con migo un rato obvio si tu quieres-invito el chico tomandole la mano a la chica la babosa solo la miraba con ojitos de felicidad

**EN EL NOTICIERO**

la novia de twist karem la voletiada (pusf jajajaaja) tenia que trabajar ese dia anque queria matar a sus compañeros de trabajo tenia que aguantarse las ganas en eso sono la alarma de alarie ( que estan en vivo ) le pasaron la noticia de ultimo minuto para chisme chisme

karem: hola queridos televidentes se a eschucado un rumos de una nueva pareja en bajoterra – dijo mirando a la camara con "felicidad"

romina: asi es karem nuestra nueva pareja es crixar con C.c en una cita romantica-hablo muy feliz asqueando al chico

edan: bueno chicas gracias a ti ka conseguimos un video de la cine de la escritora y presentadora de television- los 3 se miraron con una maliciosa sonrisa poniendo el video de su amiga o mejor dicho vitima

**LA CITA **

El lanzador y la presentadora caminaban biendo el lugar anque a ella le molestaba que acada rato las malvadas gruñian muy fuerte asustando a mo el chico solo le sonreia para que tuviera confianza que las babosas no le arian nada

c.c: crix llegamos mira -señalo un lugar lleno de decoranes algunas babosas estaban pintadas de color azul con negro se parecian a la enigma crixar solo se le lanzo abrazandolo muy feliz por el detalle-te gusto- la chica lo beso con mucha pero mucha pero muuuchhaaaa (ok ok paro) pasion a su AMADO

miraron el paisaje ,pasiaron ,pero en eso la chica desaparecio dejando a c.c confundido la busco por todas partes sin resultado alguno se sento aburrido cuando depronto escucho una risita que venia de arriba en los arboles,lanzo una aracnired malvada para llegar donde provenia el sonido en eso callo al suelo por culpa de su compañera de paseo

crix: lo ciento mucho nos vamos ya esta anocheciendo-se sobo la cabeza por el totazo que tuvo con c.c

mientras que el solo asintio

caminaron a la casa de crix en eso el chico encontro su meca-bestia la invito que suviera era sin nada mas se subio el acelero y arranco su camino mientras que iban abrazados

**EN EL NOTICIERO**

acababan de ver la cinta todos quedaron con la boca abierna pero edan habia ganado con la mas abierta de todas ( jajajajaja lo ciento hermanito)karem le cerro la boca a su amigo para que no se le entraran moscas

ka: cierra la boca que se le dentra la ballena- le dijo haciendo que todo el grupo de grabacion se le burlara a el chico

edan: muchas gracias karem-le dijo con enojo pero al rato se tranquilizo

al pasar el rato llego la escritora y presentadora ,todos se le reian y le acien corazoncitos burlandoce de la chica en eso llego romina para molestarla

ro: no puedo creerlo que tu y c.c sean la nueva pareja de bajoterra esto es genial-la abrazo feliz- tendran entrevista, paparasis ya sabes todo lo que se hace – crix estaba mas que avergonzada y muy pero muy sonrojada

**OK NO SE SI LES GUSTO **

**EN ESTOS DIAS SUBO EL DE PILI Y BILLY**

**TENGO UNA DUDA ENSERIO TENGO QUE ESCRIBIR EL CATI**

**NYA NYA ABRAZITO DE LOBITA-FELINA**


End file.
